For the Lack of Care (But He Cares Too Much)
by incestly
Summary: Often, Entrapta tends to forget to take care of herself. Bow tries his best to be there for her. [warning for omo/watersports/piss kink. this is your only warning!]


Entrapta often had a bad habit of neglecting her personal needs.

It's a thing Bow noticed the more they hung out. He'd often find her passed out some weird location, and Bow would have to carry her to bed. Sometimes she went days without food, and would pass out from hunger. Bow has told her several times to take care of herself, but Entrapta just. Doesn't seem to listen.

Today didn't seem to be any different, as Bow had entered Entrapta's makeshift lab, watching from the doorway for a bit as Entrapta moved things around with her pigtails, examining certain electrical setups before setting them down again. Entrapta puts her mask on, and Bow can tell she's about to weld something, so it seemed best to interrupt her before she got too heavily involved with her work.

"Entrapta?" She flinches, lifting her mask back up again and looking behind her in annoyance, before she realizes who it is, and she beamed at him.

"Bow! I didn't even know you were there!" Without warning, Entrapta uses her hair to draw him into a hug, pressing him into a tight hug. Bow freezes at first, but relaxes, tucking his head into her shoulder.

Entrapta had told him that she didn't often get affection growing up, how she struggled to make connections with people in her hometown. Had told him that she would rather be surrounded by machines, anyway. She had told all of this to him over an all-nighter the two of them pulled, trying to get work on new armor for the Rebellion. He never knew why she had confided in him of all people. And he never asked her, because he didn't want to break the fragile trust he had built with her.

So, Bow had made sure whenever sought out touch from him, he allowed her, because Entrapta seemed desperate for physical contact, even if she didn't want to admit it out loud most of the time. And soon, Entrapta had taken to touching him to get his attention, and sometimes even pulling him into her bed to cuddle with him at random times. It was strange, and a little awkward at times, but it's something she needed, so Bow didn't really mind.

Entrapta had let him go by this time, still smiling brightly at him. Then, apparently, Entrapta remembered something, as it's like he could see the light bulb above her head.

"Actually, I need your help with something." She said, flapping her hands slightly. Before he could even blink, she wrapped him up in her hair again, plopping him down on a bench, before basically crawling into his lap.

Bow can feel his face turning beet red, and he shifts his eyes away because her chest is in his line of sight, and well. Bow is a teenage boy, you can't really blame him, right?

Entrapta grabs Bow's head, and is moving around in different directions, making contemplative noises occasionally. This went on for a bit, before Bow's curiosity became too great for him not to ask,

"Entrapta, what are you doing?" She grabs the side of his face so can she look him in the eyes when she speaks to him.

"Do you know your head measurements?"

"What?" Is. Is he supposed to know that?

"Your head measurements. I'm building some head gear and I was gonna use you as a guinea pig." She says, teasingly, with that mischievous glint in her eyes. Bow often got dragged into Entrapta's experiments, mostly because everyone else didn't else want to do it (Not because he wants an excuse to see Entrapta, of course not. Glimmer's wrong, thank you very much.)

That's when Bow glanced down and saw that Entrapta's legs were shaking, every so slightly. It's not something he would usually focus on, because Entrapta's just a naturally fidgety person. But, it's different, in a way. Less excitement, more...desperate.

"Entrapta, did you eat the food I gave you early?"

"Of course I did!" Entrapta huffed, annoyed now. Entrapta always gets agitated when Bow tries to look out for her. But somebody has to, right? Entrapta didn't seem to want to do it herself, obviously (Plus, Bow likes to take care of her. Seeing her well taken care of makes him feel...successful, in a strange way. Not that he would admit that out loud.)

Entrapta sits down fully on his lap now, pouting at him. The shiver seems to overtake her entire body now, and now Bow's beginning to worry. Is she starting to get sick?

Bow wraps his arms around Entrapta's waist (just to steady her, that's it, nothing else to it) and reaches up to feel her forehead. Entrapta almost goes cross-eyed trying to see his hand, and Entrapta keeps shifting, and no, he does not have an erection, thank you very much.

"Bow, I'm not sick. Really." She reaches up and grabs his hand, and just kinda...holds it. Bow doesn't try to pull away, and Entrapta moves his hand down, down, down, until…

...It was lined up with her bladder, and she places it there, and encourages him to press down on it.

Oh.

_Oh._

"You know, you could just go to the bathroom." Entrapta hums at that, but uses Bow's hand to press down on her bladder. She lets out a gasp at that, and Bow doesn't find it attractive. He DOESN'T.

Her bladder feels full, like she's been holding it in for hours, and Bow...Bow just wants her to release it, because that can't be comfortable. At all. And even if. Even if Entrapta wants to use him like a toilet, for some strange reason, Bow's okay with that, because he just wants her to be comfortable, more than anything.

He presses his thumb lightly against her bladder, and Entrapta groans, and rests her head against his shoulder, face red not out of embarrassment, but out of exertion. Entrapta has her arms wrapped around Bow's neck, trying to balance herself.

Suddenly, Bow can feel a small spurt of warmth, and then it just. Stops. He can tell Entrapta wants to let go, but seems to be too scared to now. To let Bow take care of her, like he always does.

"Hey. Hey." He says gently, raising his other hand to put it on her cheek. "Let me take care of you. Please?"

"But. You always do, and...it makes me feel kinda selfish, ya know?" Bow rubs his thumb on her cheek, and Bow can see the tears gathering in the corner of Entrapta's eyes.

"It's not selfish, I promise." And then he's leaning down, and he's kissing her.

_He's kissing Entrapta._

And Bow doesn't know what he's doing, not really, and Entrapta doesn't really seem to know either, as she's just kinda frozen there.

And that's when her bladder decides to release itself.

Bow can feel (taste) the whine that rises from Entrapta as she wets herself, grinding down slightly, which puts pressure on his cock, and. Well. You know.

The stream of warmth seems to go on forever, and really, how long had Entrapta been holding it in for? And now Bow can feel it seeping through to his pants now, but Bow didn't mind, because he had taken the opportunity to flick his tongue across Entrapta's, to deepen the kiss, and Entrapta just lets him.

When Bow breaks them apart, spit breaking with them, Entrapta was done, seemingly exhausted from just pissing.

And then she's laughing.

It's high and happy, and Bow's just. Confused.

"What's so funny?" he prods, poking at her ribs, trying to resist the urge to giggle himself.

"I was-oh Gods-I was trying to seduce you!" She says, between laughing fits. And now Bow's even more confused.

"You were what?" Entrapta seems to gather herself at that point, and she straightens up.

"Okay, okay. I've. Um. I've had a crush on you for awhile now-" Bow's jaw almost drops, because here he was thinking he had a one-sided crush- "and I didn't know how to go about tellin' you, right? So I asked Glimmer, and she told me, and I quote 'you should take advantage of his weird care kink' which I had no idea what that meant, so she had to explain it to me, and so! I thought the best means of seducing you was by. Um."

"Pissing on me?" Bow says, and now it's his turn to laugh.

"All the other ways were too embarrassin'!"

"And peeing on me isn't!"

"No!" And they're now both laughing, while covered in Entrapta's piss.

Honestly, it's not the strangest thing that's happened to him.

When they both came down from their laughing fit, Entrapta's looking at him, eyes full of admiration. And Bow just really, really wants to take care of her.

"Hey, wanna go take a shower? I'd rather not leave this on me." Bow grabs her hand gently, rising, and hoping Entrapta will follow.

And she does.


End file.
